Loves Troubles
by Bandit Ken
Summary: This is an AU Gohan wasn’t dorky, easily intimidatable, and continued training. HIATUS
1. High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Plain and simple.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, this is my first fic, and it will mainly be a G/V. Some of these chapters may have stuff from other fics, such as this and that, and I'm sorry if I'm using some people's titles. Just so you know, I won't be getting chapters out very quickly, cause I got school. I dunno, maybe a week, maybe a month. It all depends on my writing time. One more thing, I will be using Japanese and American names for some things, like Kinto'un. One more thing, I may use 'said' and 'asked' a lot of times since I just started. If you would be so kind enough in your reviews, can you tell me some other substitutes for those?  
  
Summary: This is an A/U Gohan wasn't dorky, easily intimidatable, and continued training. He can go SSJ2 almost at will, and is stronger than Vegeta. And they didn't rename Orange Star City. School starts at 7:30, and ends at 3:20 for Gohan. Is Chikyuu earth? Well if it isn't, tell me in the reviews.  
  
::Talking through bond:: (I may not use this much) "Talking normally"  
  
'Thinking normally'  
  
Gohan - 18 Videl - 18  
  
One thing I don't get.....On some of the DBZ sites I go to, it says that Gohan is 16 and Goten is 7. But Goten is 11 years younger than Gohan, since he was born shortly after the Cell games. So if Gohan is 16, that Goten must be 5. BUT! If Goten was born before the Cell Games, how come they didn't mention him?....Enough talk, on with the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Loves Troubles Chapter 1: High School By: Endorphin  
  
"SON GOHAN!!! GET UP QUICKLY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Chi- chi's loud voice, boomed throughout the house. Gohan woke with a start, and realised it was 7:10. 'Oh man oh man! My first day or school and I'm already late!' Gohan quickly threw on the clothes he had purchased last week, which consists of dark brown trousers, white shirt, and a black vest with the OSH symbol. They were VERY baggy, to conceal his muscular body. He washed up, and brushed his teeth in record time. As soon as he touched the floor, he was attacked by a blur, screaming "NIICHAN!!". "Goten, get off, I need to go to school!" Gohan said, while pushing Goten off.  
  
"Mom! Where's my bag, I'm going to be late for school," Gohan hastily said. "Here it is son, have a nice day at school," Chi-chi quickly handed him his bag as he flew off on Kinto'un. As he sped off, his watch read 7:25. "Aww man!, it takes at least 10 minutes to get there." Gohan groaned as he said that. Gohan quickly landed on the roof, and made his way to the office. "Hello, my name is Son Gohan, and I believe you have my scheduel?" Gohan said. "One moment please" replied the secretary. "Ah, here it is, Son Gohan. The only student to get perfect scores on his entrance exam. Well, here you go, your home room is Room 215."  
  
"Well class, I believe we have a new student, but he seems to be 15 minutes late," Mr. Smith said to the class. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Gohan. "Ah, here he is. You're name is Son Gohan, correct?" Mr. Smith questioned. "Yes, sensei" Gohan replied. "Well Gohan, why don't you tell something about your self" said Mr. Smith. "Well, I enjoy studying, reading, and martial arts," Gohan said to the class. The entire class erupted with laughter. "Yeah right! Like nerd boy can fight" Sharpner retorted. Gohan gave Sharpner a glare, which made the whole class shut up, and Sharpner cowering behind his desk.  
  
"Well now Gohan, care to find seat" Mr. Smith said. "Yoo hoo! Over here Gohan" A girl called out from the back. Gohan made his way to the back, and say down next to her. "I'm sure you know who this is, don't you" the girl Erasa asked, pointing to a black haired girl with pigtails. "Umm, no. Should I?" Gohan asked. Sharpner was awestrucken. 'How can this nerd not know who Videl Satan is?' "This is Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule Satan. The one and only who saved Chikyuu." Erasa said, matter of factly. Gohan had to surpress a chuckle, or else he would've died of laughter at how stupid this generation of people were.  
  
"Wow, the daughter eh? Must be interesting" Gohan said, not interested at all. 'Strange, usually boys would be hitting on me, or use me to try and get an autograph from my 'tousan. I'll find out about you, Son Gohan,' Videl thought. "Now class, today we will be learning about-...."  
  
Lunch Time  
  
Gohan snuck out to one of the big trees to eat his lunch. "Ohh Gohan. Can if we eat with you" Erasa asked, with Videl and Sharpner on tow. "I don't see why you can't" Gohan replied. Gohan reached into his pocket, and threw the capsule to the ground. Tables after tables appeared, each with mouth watering food on top. As quickly as it appeared, it was being eaten. Erasa's, Videl's, and Sharpner's eyes were wide opened, and their jaws dropped at seeing Gohan eat. 10 minutes later, all the food was gone. Neither Videl, Erasa, or Sharpner started eating, as they had 50 minutes left.  
  
Gohan recapsulated the tables and began to walk off. Gohan walked to a nearby tree and began to meditate. "Did you see that?" Videl asked, still startled. "Yeah. How much can nerd boy eat, and how does he stay so thin?" Sharpner wondered. "Ohh, I gotta ask him. Well let's start eatting" Erasa said.  
  
Phys Ed. Class  
  
'My favourite class of the day. Mom didn't say anything about hiding my poweres,' Gohan thought with a smirk. Gohan went into the Boys Changeroom and began to change into the shorts and t-shirt. "Hey, where's Gohan," Videl asked. "Pfft, nerd boy's probably too embarassed to show his lack of muscles," Sharpner said. As soon as Gohan entered the gym, all eyes were on him, especially Videl's and Sharpner's. 'Impossible! How can nerd boy have such muscles!?' Sharpner wondered. 'Wow, Gohan sure is hot! Wait!! You shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, especially about a boy!' Videl thought.  
  
All of the girls were drooling over his hot bod, while the boys looked at him with envy, recieving all the attention of the girls. The principal walked in, and the entire class stood in attention. "Ahem. It appears that that Mr. Toonahan isn't working for us anymore. So we have a new special guest teacher for Phs Ed! I am happy to announch, Mr. Yamcha Yamcha (what's this guy's last name?)!" The principal said with happiness. Everyone was shocked that such a celebrity would be teaching their class! The principal quickly made an exit, for he had matters to attend to.  
  
"Hello, as you all probably know, I'm Yamcha, world's famous baseball player! Gyahahaha!...Anyways, say present, or here when you hear your name called. He went down the list, until he got to Son Gohan? 'Gohan? What's Gohan doing here? Oh well, time to tease him!' Yamcha thought evilly. "Gohan? Is that you Gohan?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah, It's me Yamcha. Long time no see eh?" Gohan said. Before Yamcha could reply, the entire class asked, "YOU KNOW YAMCHA YAMCHA!?" To which Gohan replied, "So what?" "So? SO!? Yamcha is the best baseball player EVER! Why didn't you tell us you knew him" Videl asked VERY loudly.  
  
"You never asked," Gohan replied cooly. "Yes well, Gohan's dad and I are good friends. Let's get started on the lesson, shall we?" Yamcha said, impatiently. The class shutted up, and listened to Yamcha. "I think we'll do everyone's favourite, martial arts! Now, everyone who has experience, go to the left side. You will be sparring with each other. Those who are not experienced, come with me to the right side, I will teach you some kata and some techniques." The class divided itself. "Hn, let's see if nerd boy can fight. I challenge you, nerd boy" Sharpner rudely asked while pointing at him. Gohan just nodded and accepted his challenge.  
  
Gohan and Sharpner took their places in the mini-ring. Sharpner took on a very loose stance, while Gohan just stood there, with his arms at his side. 'I wonder why he's not going into form. Either he's way too confident, or he knows jack.' Videl thought. "Same rules as tournament? 30 mins, knock out of ring out. " Sharpner asked. "I agree, but I won't need more than 5 seconds." Gohan replied. Frustrated, Sharpner leapt at him, with a fury of punches and kicks. Gohan easily side-stepped them all. "Ha! No one can beat me, I'm second to Videl!" Sharpner yelled, before continuing his assault.  
  
"Grrr! Stay still damnit!" Gohan did as he said, and he let a punch in. A few seconds passed, before Sharpner was on the floor, craddling his broken hand and crying like a baby. Everybody was in shock, that the second best in the class was on the floor, crying when his opponent didn't even throw a punch. "I suggest you get a nurse to treat his hand," Gohan said, while walking towards Yamcha. "Don't you think you overdid it a bit?" Yamcha asked. "He got on my nerves" Gohan simply said. Videl, after seeing this fight, became very interested. 'Wow, what a match. He may be a nerd, but he's a HOT nerd! VIDEL!!! STOP THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS! I'm gonna challenge him to a spar, he's going to be a challenge, but I'm sure I can beat him,' Videl thought, as she decided she wanted a match with him.  
  
"Gohan! I challenge you to a fight!" Videl exclaimed, proudly defending her friend's honour. "Fine" Gohan agreed, while slowly walking towards the ring. Everyone else began to crowd around, as they were about to see the 'fight of the century' for their class. As Sharpner was being carried away by the nurses, he said, "Go get 'em Videl! Show him what you're made of!" "Same rules as last time?" Gohan asked. "Yeah" Videl replied. Videl quickly went into a flawless stance, while Gohan remained the same. 'Why isn't he going into a stance? I guess this means I'll knock him out easier' Videl thought.  
  
She jumped high in the air, and lunged at him with a diving kick. Gohan simply walked back a bit, as her kick hit the ground. She jumped at him throwing punches and kicks left and right. 'She's way to confident, I guess I should end it now' Gohan thought. Videl suddenly attacked with her immitation of the 'Megaton Punch'. Gohan caught her hand with ease. He gripped her arm and pulled her towards him, giving her a soft knee to the stomach, and then throwing her out of the ring. "I guess this means I win" Gohan said. The bell rung, and he quickly changed. By the end of the day, rumours were flying everywhere about Gohan being as strong as their great Hercule Satan. Little did they know.  
  
After School  
  
He quickly headed out to the roof, and was about to call Kinto'un, but he suddenly heard sirens. He looked over to the west, and he saw the mayor of Orange Star City, being held hostage by masked men, carrying heavy armaments. What he saw next shocked him. There was Videl, about to take those men on. 'What the hell is she thinking? She's gonna get herself killed...I better go and help her' Gohan thought, while turning Super Saiyan. He zanzoukened (sp?) and appearead in front of Videl. Naturally, this shocked Videl and everyone else.  
  
"I suggest you let go of the mayor, or else" Gohan said cooly, as he walked up the steps. "Or else what, huh boy? Ahaha, if you get any closer, we'll shoot you!" The leader yelled. Gohan continued walking up the steps. "Ugh..um, I mean it! Come any closer and we'll shoot!" The leader hesitently yelled. Gohan continued walking up the steps. "That's it! Open fire!" The leader yelled to his troops. 10's of bullets flew out at him. Videl was scared to death, for herself and the mysterious man with gold hair. 'Oh man, I'm gonna die!'  
  
Gohan simply smirked, and raised a ki shield, which disintegrated the bullets on contact. The gang were VERY surprised, as were the police and Videl. 'What the hell? How did he survive those bullets. Those are the things the people used at the Cell Games used. I don't think their tricks' Videl thought. "I warned you" Gohan quickly said, before he zanzoukened and appeared in front of everyone. In the blink of an eye, all of the gang members were on the floor. The police quickly reacted and handcuffed them, while the chief went up to thank the mysterious man.  
  
"You may call me the Gold Fighter" Gohan said, before blasting off towards home, in the 439 Mountain Area. As he landed on the floor near his house, he was once again attacked by a blur. "NIICHAN!!" Cried out Goten. "Whoo! Hey Goten, how was your day?" Gohan questioned. "'Kaasan hit me with the Frying Pan of Doom 2 times!" Goten said. As they were headed inside, Gohan was immediately caught in a bear hug by a crying Chi-chi. "Ohh! How's my baby doing! I saw you on TV with those gang members. How dare you scare me like that!?" Chi-chi half yelled half cried.  
  
"But mom, you know I can't get hurt by bullets, it'll take a very strong ki blast to hurt me." Gohan said. "Oh yeah! Well as long as you're okay. NOW GO AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!" Chi-chi yelled at her first born. "Yes 'kaasan." Gohan obeyed her mother, as he walked up to his room.  
  
"Phew! All done, I can't believe they made this work so easy. I learned all this when I was 8" Gohan said out loud to no one. He walked across the hall, and entered Goten's room. When he got there, he saw a Gold Fighter action figure, a Videl action figure, and a Orange Star City set. '.....1 afternoon and they already have action figures!? This is outrageous!' Gohan thought. Gohan quickly dismissed that thought, and said to Goten, "So Goten, wanna go out and play?" Gohan asked. "Sure niichan!" Goten agreed as he jumped out the window.  
  
Gohan hovered above the ground, cross legged, about to go into deep concentration. 'Let your mind be free, imagine everything around you is gone. Ima-' "NIICHAN!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Goten yelled, breaking his concentration, also holding out a big dinosaur. "Goten!! What are you doing!? You can get hurt! Put that thing away now!!" Gohan yelled at Goten. Goten was on the verge of tears when he threw away the big dino. "Sorry Goten, what would mom think if I, your niichan, let you get hurt?" Gohan continued.  
  
Gohan continued his deep concentration meditation. He turned Super Saiyan after a minute, and went into deeper thought. After 15 minutes of tedious meditation, Gohan was sparring with an invisible enemy. About another minute later, Goten asked, "Hey Gohan?" Gohan suddenly stopped and looked at it little brother. "I was just wondering, can I be like you now? You know, the golden hair, the big muscles?" Goten continued, with his cute little face. "Oh, you mean this? This is a Super Saiyan, I don't think you'll be able to do it now, after all, I am the younger Super Saiyan-" Gohan suddenly stopped as he saw Goten turn Super Saiyan.  
  
"WOW!! Goten, you can turn Super Saiyan! But how did this happen?" Gohan asked, still amazed that his little brother, no more than 7 is a Super Saiyan. "Well" Goten responded. "It all happened a while ago, while me and mom were sparring. She accidentally hit me hard, so I went Super Saiyan and hit her back a little too hard. She cried and called me a monster, so I never did this again." Goten finished. "Wow! Hey Goten, would ya say for a spar?" Gohan asked, as his little brother jumped in the air with excitement.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Brat! You shouldn't be here at 500g, you should leave, this is a man's level." Vegeta yelled at his son. "N-n-no, I'll stay. I'll find a way to handle it," Trunks responded. "Hn, what are you going to do about it, brat!?" Vegeta yelled. "Go Super Saiyan of course!" Trunks yelled with excitement as he turned Super Saiyan, doing flips and dances all across the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta stared in shock, 'How can the legend of a Super Saiyan, be reduced to a children's play toy!?' Vegeta angrily thought. "Brat!" Vegeta yelled. "Yes 'tousan?" Trunks responded.  
  
"Are you as strong as Kakkarot's youngest spawn, and can he go Super as well?" Vegeta asked. "Well I am a little stronger than him, of course I am a year older. And yeah, he can go Super," Trunks replied. 'A little huh? We'll see about that' Vegeta thought. "Boy! If you can hit me....I'll take you to the park for 2 hours, with Kakkarot's youngest brat." Vegeta said. Trunks gave an excited 'Yay'! as he leapted at his father.  
  
Elsewhere, a few hours before  
  
Videl trudged toward her home, in the Satan mansion. With all her bruises and scrapes in tact. She entered the front gates, and said hello to their gardener, Ms. Flower. "Oh my! What happened Videl? Did you get caught in a gang fight?" Ms. Flower said, with concern. "You'll never believe this, but a boy named Gohan beat me." Videl said, 'I got beat, but I got beat by Gohan. A hot nerd, what more could you ask for? A really smart, and HOT boy.' By now, she'd been having a lot of these thoughts. She finally succumbed to the fact that she had a crush on Gohan.  
  
"Well I better get inside, see you later, Ms. Foster" Videl said, as she walked inside. Once she had put her shoes down, and took a few steps, she was suddenly crushed. "OH MY SWEET PEA! I HEARD YOU GO BEAT AT SCHOOL TODAY! ARE YOU OKAY? I'M GONNA PUMMEL WHO EVER DID THIS TO YOU!" Hercule Satan yelled. Videl slowly struggled free from his strong grip, when she finally said, "It's okay dad, he just got me off guard. I was over confident, so I let my guard down, that's it," Videl said, lying through her teeth.  
  
She would never admit that she had been defeated by a boy, fair and square. "Well daddy, I gotta get crackin' on my homework!" Videl yelled, as she ran up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors notes: Oh no! Videl knows the secret! What will Gohan do? Well, how was that for my first fic? I thought I did a damn good job, what do you think? Well, thank you for reading my fic, so please review? Flames are welcome too, I'll just think of them as poor criticism.  
  
Authors notes: No update, just fixed chapter 1 so it wasn't confusing. 


	2. The Party Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Plain and simple.  
  
Authors Notes: In response to the reviews, complaining that I rushed, I have decided to prolong the 'Saiyaman Saga'. All you have to do is ignore the very end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Loves Troubles Chapter 2: The Party Incident By: Endorphin  
  
Gohan woke up with a start, thinking that he was once again late for school. Once he had finished rushing to change his clothes, brush his teeth, and comb his hair, he realized he WASN'T late. Gohan groaned, as the Anti-Saiyan Alarm Clock Bulma invented, changed from 6:30, to 6:31. "Kuso" Gohan cursed, as he rushed for no reason. He took off his school clothes, and put on his orange gi. He decided that he'd go training until school started.  
  
"Hey mom, is breakfast ready?" Gohan eagerly asked.  
  
"Yes, but wait for your brother to come down, he should be here right about now" Chi-chi said.  
  
And in that exact moment, Goten came running down the stairs, awaiting his big breakfast. "Mom! Is breakfast ready?" Goten also eagerly asked.  
  
"You Saiyans and your stomachs," Chi-chi remarked, as she started to fill the table with goods. "Now you may eat" Plates were soon piling up on each other, all empty.  
  
"Goten, I'm going out to train before school starts, wanna come?" Gohan asked his little brother.  
  
"Sure Gohan, I'd wuv to go twainin' wit you, can I mom?" Goten said with a mouthful. BAM! He was suddenly hit over the head with the Frying Pan of Doom.  
  
"What did I tell you about eatting with your mouth full!" Chi-chi yelled, trying to discipline her child. "And yes, you may go. Gohan? MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET HURT!!"  
  
Goten quickly changed into his gi, and they both flew off into the distance. Goten flew off towards Gohan, with sheer determination. He made a quick punch to Gohan's face, but he quickly ducked and kicked Goten in the stomach. Goten growled, and turned Super Saiyan. Gohan did as well. Goten once again launched himself at Gohan with speed Goten didn't know he had. Gohan took a full blow to the face and stepped back.  
  
Goten seeing Gohan step back, flew towards him and kicked him in the stomach, and followed up with a punch to the face. Gohan flew back into a mountain, and created a big crack. 'Man, I'm no good on the ground' Gohan thought, as he flew upwards, towards the sky.  
  
Gohan expected Goten to follow, but there he was, on the ground, look quite angry. "NIICHAN! THAT'S NO FAIR!! I CAN'T FLY YET!!" Goten yelled, obviously angry. 'A Super Saiyan who can't fly? That's a site you don't see every day' Gohan thought. He suddenly realized that it was 7:10, and he'd better get to school.  
  
"Sorry Goten, I gotta go to school!" Gohan said as he flew down towards his bag. He changed into his normal school clothes. "Later Goten!" Gohan yelled as he turned Super Saiyan and flew at top speed towards OSH.  
  
Orange Star City  
  
'Damn Red Shark gang, robbing a bank, and taking people hostage,' Videl thought angrily, as she got hit down. The leader go a small pistole and aimed for her head. Videl saw the barrel of the gun, starring her down, 'I'm gonna die! Goodbye daddy, goodbye Erasa, goodbye Gohan' she thought, expecting the final blow. Instead, she found the leader tooken down by the Gold Fighter.  
  
He zanzoukened and knocked out eveyone in one second, and then he re- appeared. Gohan saw Videl on the floor, and went to help her up. "Hello there, Ms Videl," Gohan said, obviously using a fake voice.  
  
"Ugh, I'm a bit beaten, but I'm alright. Thanks for saving my life, Gold Fighter," Videl thanked Gohan, as she was being treated for her wounds.  
  
"It's my job. Bye Ms Videl," Gohan said, before flying towards OSH, to finish his trip.  
  
As he entered the class, he had the attention of the class once again. The girls, dreaming they could have a smart, strong boy, and the guys, dreaming they could be like Gohan. The only person who didn't look at Gohan, was Sharpner, who was busily talking to Erasa.  
  
"Oh Erasa, that nerd boy makes me so mad! If he were here right now, I'd pummel him!" Sharpner yelled.  
  
"Hello Sharpner" Gohan cooly said. Sharpner realized that Gohan was behind him all along, and became deathly white, as he turned slowly around.  
  
"Uhh, hey Gohan" Sharpner said nervously.  
  
"I'll ignore that remark you said, but next time, you won't be so lucky" Gohan said while taking his seat. Videl entered shortly after, and took her seat.  
  
"Hey Gohan" Videl said cheerfully.  
  
"You're not mad at me Videl?" Gohan asked. "You're usually the best, but you were beaten pretty easily by me."  
  
"No, I'm not mad. I realized that there's still much more I have to learn, and to stop slacking off," Videl replied.  
  
Mr. Smith entered, grinning like an idiot. The class immediately shut up, wondering why he was grinning. "Well class, we have a VERY special presentation for you and the class. We have the president of Capsule Corporation, Mrs Bulma Briefs herself!" Mr. Smith exclaimed, while getting cheers from the whole class.  
  
"Oh man! THE Bulma Briefs? I should've dressed up!" Erasa said, while checking out what she was wearing if it was okay.  
  
"Yeah, and Bulma Briefs is HOT as HELL!" Sharpner exclaimed.  
  
"She's even more famous that my dad!" Videl remarked.  
  
All the while, Gohan remained quiet, shocking everyone. As the entire population of the class entered the gymnasium, Bulma walked to the podium. "Hello students of Orange Star High. Of course, as you know, I am Bulma Briefs. Today I will be talk-" Bulma was abruptly cut off my a loud CRASH! "VEGETA! IF YOU DESTROYED ANYTHING, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" Bulma threatened her husband.  
  
:It's not me, it's those two brats that are making all the noise:: Vegeta communicated through their telepathic bond. Vegeta soon arrived, holding Trunks and Goten by their gi's  
  
'Oh god, not them two....heh, maybe I can have some fun' Gohan thought evilly, as he spiked up his ki, and quickly lowered it. As expected their three heads looked up. Gohan inwardly smirked, as he did it again. But this time, it backfired.  
  
"IT'S NIICHAN! I KNOW HIS KI! HE'S HERE!" Goten happily yelled, while running towards Gohan. Gohan quickly stood up, to soften most the of the blow, but that didn't help. They both sent him flying to the floor, with them bouncing on his chest. Gohan groaned as stood up with both Goten and Trunks hanging from his neck.  
  
Bulma, not knowing Gohan attended at OSH, was surprised. "Gohan? Is that you? Oh my god! It is you! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"'Kaasan wanted to me attend school, so he sent me here," Gohan responded.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl started to ask. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Ohh, is that your girlfriend?" Both Trunks and Goten said, while making kissy kissy faces. Gohan and Videl immediately went beet red.  
  
"Ah, Goten, Trunks, can you go back to the stage with Bulma and Veggie- chan?" Gohan asked, hoping they would obey.  
  
"Okay, niichan" "Okay, Gohan-kun."  
  
'Thank Kami. It's a good thing that they said anyone who interrupted Bulma would get thrown out' Gohan thought, with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay, now on with the presentation" Bulma continued.  
  
After Presentation, After School  
  
"Gohan" Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa both said in synch.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan asked.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU KNEW BULMA BRIEFS!?" They all yelled.  
  
"You never asked. If you had asked, I would've gladly told you" Gohan replied.  
  
"Well next time we will ask if you know a famous person," Videl said. "Any ways, here's some invitations to my party I'm holding, my dad's gone for a couple of weeks, so it's a natural decision."  
  
Videl quickly handed them all invitations, before heading home.  
  
"So you gonna go, Gohan?" Erasa asked.  
  
"I'll ask my mom, but I'm sure I can go," Gohan said, while walking away. "I gotta go now, later Sharpner, later Erasa"  
  
"Later!" They both yelled.  
  
Son Residence  
  
"Hey Gohan" Chi-chi said while Gohan threw down his bag.  
  
"Hey mom?" Gohan nervously asked.  
  
"Yes?" Chi-chi said, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"MomIwanttogotothispartyandmyallmyfriendsaregoingtobethereandIreallywantgo!" Gohan quickly yelled, while defending his head for the impending doom.  
  
"Huh?" Chi-chi said, dumfounded.  
  
"I said that I want to go to this party and all my friends are going to be there and I really want to go" Gohan said, this time added spaces between his words.  
  
"..." Chi-chi paused, taking her time to fully register what he said. "YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT GO TO THIS PARTY. THOSE PEOPLE HAVE BAD INFLUENCES ON MY LITTLE BABY! YOU CAN'T GO!!"  
  
"I bet Videl'll be there," Goten said, coming out of no where.  
  
"Who's Videl?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Ohh, Videl's just Gohan's girrrlfriend" Goten said, making kissy faces again.  
  
"OH Gohan! You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you say so! Of course you can go!" Chi-chi happily agreed.  
  
"Thanks mom! Thanks Goten!" Gohan thanked them both, and hurried up to change.  
  
Party Time  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Oh hey Gohan! Come on in, not many people are here yet, so take your take to relax," Erasa greeted Gohan.  
  
"Hello Erasa" Gohan greeted Erasa.  
  
"Gohan! You're finally here. I hired an expert DJ to play for us." Videl said, while she came up to him and hugged him. Gohan got embarassed, and turned a shade of red.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, Videl." Gohan replied.  
  
Later When Everyone Arrived  
  
"Oh Gohan! It's my favourite song? Wanna dance?" Gohan nodded his head, while she took Videl to the dance floor.  
  
Fallin' - I keep on fallin' In and out of love  
  
With you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At times I feel used  
  
Lovin you darlin'  
  
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you Oh, oh, I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
  
And cause me so much pain?  
  
Just when I think  
  
I've taken more than would a fool  
  
I start fallin' back in love with you  
  
I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you  
  
Oh, baby  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
  
Fall  
  
I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you  
  
I'm fallin  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you  
  
I'm fallin  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you What?  
  
As the song ended, only Gohan and Videl were left on the dance floor. Everyone else just surrounded them and began to clap. "Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Meet me in my room, I have a few questions" Videl responded.  
  
In Her Room  
  
"Gohan, I don't know how to say this, but I know I have to tell you now, or else it'll blow up in my mind," Videl said a bit hesitantly.  
  
'I wonder what she wants to say' Gohan thought.  
  
"Gohan, I....I think I like you, Gohan" Videl finally said it.  
  
"W-what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I like you, Son Gohan," Videl repeated.  
  
So they slowly inched their faces closer. "Gohan?" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan responded.  
  
"Kiss me" And with that, they embraced in a passionate kiss. 'What am I doing?' Gohan thought, as he pushed her back a bit roughly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Videl, I can't do this. Not right now," Gohan said with tears flowing from his eyes, as he ran downstairs, and out the doors.  
  
"Gohan! Wait!" Videl desperately yelled.  
  
'Oh man, I didn't think Gohan would react like that. I always thought Gohan liked Videl' Erasa thought as she went to comfort her friend.  
  
'I'm so sorry Videl' Gohan thought, as he flew towards an old friends home. Somone who he could always talk to, and never judge him.  
  
Gohan found her in her room, studying for a big project that was probably due the next day. 'Just like her, she'll never change,'. He flew over to her window and silently knocked.  
  
She went into a fighting stance, when relaxed when she saw Gohan. "Hey Gohan" She realized he was crying. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"You know the party I told you about? Videl's party." Gohan said. "Well she asked me to go to her room, and she told me she liked me."  
  
"But I thought you liked Videl, Gohan." She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know that if that had continued, my Saiyan insticts would've taken over and I would've mated, and the next day, I don't like her. I don't want to her hurt like that," Gohan confessed.  
  
"Gohan, it sounds like you really like her. I think you really do, you just have mixed emotions. Next time you see her, just say what comes out of your heart" She said to Gohan.  
  
"*sniff*, thanks, you're always a good friend." Gohan responded.  
  
"Well goodbye Gohan, I have a big project" She said as she escorted him out.  
  
"Bye, Lime," Gohan said as he blasted out towards his home.  
  
'Oh Gohan, I just hope you realize that you love her more than you think, before you make a big mistake,'  
  
One Week Later - Gohan and Videl haven't talked to each other  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. May I introduce Lime Lemon" Mr. Smith said as he introduced a young girl, with long brown hair.  
  
"Not much to say, so I won't say anything" Lime said, while taking a seat next to Gohan.  
  
'Who is she?' Videl thought evilly.  
  
Recess  
  
"Hey Erasa, mind if I have a word with you?" Lime said, "In private?"  
  
"Sure, wassup" Erasa said while being lead to another part of the school.  
  
"You and I both want Gohan and Videl to get together, right?" Lime asked.  
  
"What? I thought you were his girlfriend! But if you want them to get together, than I guess you're not. Okay, I'm in, what should we do?" Erasa asked.  
  
"It's simple really, we'll write two notes, one for Videl, and one for Gohan. We'll just say that they want to talk to each other about what happened last week, and for them to meet each other at the park." Lime finished, while writing both letters.  
  
"Great plan! I'll give this one to Erasa, you give the one to Gohan" Erasa added.  
  
"Right!" Lime agreed.  
  
The Park  
  
"Videl! I'm so glad you want to talk to me," Gohan said while giving her a hug. Videl wasn't into the hug. "Look, I'm sorry about last week. I just didn't understand my feelings back then."  
  
"Yeah, so!?" Videl said angrily, while getitng herself out of his embrace, and her back towards him.  
  
"Videl, now that I thought about it, I don't like you" Gohan said. Videl was about to cry when he continued. "I don't like you....I love you, Videl Satan" She continued to cry, but these were tears of joy. She turned around grinning with like idiot, and threw herself towards him, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Now you know that we can't keep secrets from each other, now that we're a couple," Videl said.  
  
"Videl, I'm about to show you something very important, promise me you won't tell anyone else. Promise?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Y-yes, I promise," Videl said, wondering what he wanted to show/tell her. She was about to talk, but her jaw hit the ground and her eyes bulged out. The Gold Fighter was her new boyfriend, Son Gohan! "Y-y-your the G-Gold Fighter? Your the Gold Fighter!? YOU'RE THE GOLD FIGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"  
  
"Ehehe, well I'm not the only one who can do this. Other people can, and I'll be glad to introduce you to them," Gohan said, while giving her small kisses.  
  
"Oohh. Hey Gohan, can you teach me how to fly and shoot lasers? My dad says they're tricks, but I don't believe him" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be glad to teach the woman I love," Gohan said while leaning in for a long, loving kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: So is that better? Happy that I prolonged the Saiyaman Saga? Well anyways, if you have forgotten, just forget the very end of Chapter 1: High School to make this make sense. I think I'll stop this after the Tenkaichi Budoukai.  
  
Thank you for your generous reviews. I feel so loved! Your reviews inspire me to write more! 'Til next chapter, later! 


	3. Training Begins and Ends!

A/N: Hey everybody! So sorry for being late in this update, but I have two good reasons. Number one is that I had a writer's block, and the second is no time. Choose which one you want to believe, but they're both true. Any ways, this might not be as good it's been, such as the grammar and spelling since it's been a month since I wrote a chapter. Anyhow, here's the chappy!  
  
"This is talking."  
  
'This is thinking'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
If my damn italizations don't work, then I'll be changing 'This is thinking' to This is thinking  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Loves Troubles: Training Begins and Ends! By: Endorphin  
  
"Ohh, Gohan" Videl moaned, as Gohan's hands roamed her body. His hands slowly pulled on the white T-shirt she was currently wearing, and pulled it off. He amazed at his girlfriend, and the partially exposed breasts, as she was wearing a bra.  
  
"That's going to be a problem," Videl said, "Take it off." Gohan happily agreed, and unclasped her bra. Licking his lips, he slowly removed her b- "NIICHAN!!" Goten yelled into his ear.  
  
"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!" Goten continued. He was bouncing happily along Gohan's chest, earning a groan. Gohan rolled over and looked at his clock. It read 6:30, so he had a lot of time to get up.  
  
"I'm awake, Goten. Get off now," Gohan barked while getting up off his bed, heading for his bathroom. About 20 minutes later, Gohan emerged, looking refreshed, with a pair of baggy black slacks, a baggy shirt, and a baggy black vest. 'This certainly is a new look for me' Gohan thought, while checking his clothes.  
  
"BREAKFST!!" Chi-chi's voice echoed throughout the house. Immediately, the two demi-Saiyans appeared at the table, awaiting their feast. As quick as it was placed out, it was all gone. Gohan, checking his watch, which read 7:00, said "I better get going"  
  
"Not so fast young man" Chi-chi said in a demanding tone. "You and Goten are eating out all my money, and we need more money fast or else you'll starve!"  
  
"Starve!?" Gohan yelled, with a mixture of fear and shock. "I can't go without food! Mom! What should I do, what should I do?"  
  
"I heard there's going to be another Tenkaichi Budokai being held, 1st prize winner is $10 000 000 (let's keep these in CANADIAN dollars)" Chi-chi said happily, "What about that girl Videl? Goten's been saying you two are getting along very fine."  
  
"That reminds me, mom. Is it okay if Videl stays over for the weekend so I can teach her how to fly?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"Absolutely yes! You two need to spend some time together, and this is the perfect way!" Chi-chi said, while scooting her eldest out the door. "Bye Gohan!"  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan yelled back, as he blasted off for school, turning Super Saiyan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While flying at amazing speeds, Gohan was still able to spot Videl. She was walking to school, looking happy. Gohan quickly flew down, unnoticed, and wrapped her in an embrace. "Hey there, beautiful," Gohan whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hey sexy," Videl answered back, while turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips. Gohan eagerly returned the kiss, but with more passion. Gohan thought about taking her right there and then, but he surpressed his lustful Saiyan side.  
  
"How did your dad react when you told him you're staying at my house for the weekend?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He didn't take it so lightly. I think, his exact words were, 'I ABSOLUTELY DISAGREE. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SPEND THE WEEKEND WITH A BOY! AND IT'S EVEN WORSE THAT HE'S THE SON OF A MAJOR TRICKSTER!' Well then I said that I was going to Erasa's house, and that he must've misheard. It's a good thing he was drunk, or else he wouldn'tve fallen for it." Videl answered.  
  
"Sly girl," Gohan whispered, while kissing her neck. "We should get to school, I'm sure that they'll be surprised that both you and I are taken."  
  
"Hmm, Gohan, you should really show more of your power, you'll get a lot less bullied, even if it doesn't affect you" Videl said. And so, Gohan lifted her off her feet, literally, and flew towards the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan gentle landed on the roof of the Orange Star High School, and opened the door leading down for Videl. She took the gesture graciously, and walked down. About 5 minute's later, they both got their books and headed for their first class, History, with Ms Haruka.  
  
Gohan and Videl got in 5 minutes earlier, and were about to chat with their friends, Erasa and Sharpner. "Hey Erasa. Sharpner," Gohan greeted them.  
  
"Hey you two, have you finally become an item yet?" Erasa questioned.  
  
"What!? When did this happen? That's it Gohan, I'm gonna beat you!!" Sharpner yelled angrily.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, remember what happened last time, Sharpner? And yes, Erasa, we officially became a couple yesterday." Gohan said.  
  
"OHH! THIS IS SO GREAT! I GOTTA SPREAD THE WORD!" Erasa yelled, while running out of the class, totally forgetting about school.  
  
Once Ms Haruka came in, the entire male population quieted down. You see, Ms Haruka can be defined as hot. Long blonde hair, down to her shoulders. A short miniskirt, showing her beautiful, slender legs, and a breast size, larger than average. As a result, most of the males did what she asked without hesitation. 'Works in every class' Ms Haruka thought evilly.  
  
"Now class, today we will be learning about-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoo, what a day. I'm glad it's over" Gohan yelled while stretching out his arms. "So Videl, shall we go to your house to collect your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, just fly to my balcony though, I don't want my dad seeing you." Videl replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan landed on Videl's balcony, and opened her window. He stepped in and marvelled at the size of her bedroom. It was twice as large as his kitchen! "So where's your bag? Gohan asked.  
  
"Right here, under my bed." Videl said while reaching under her bed to grab her bag. "Got it! Let's go." Gohan lifted her by the waist, and blasted off towards his house. "Hey Gohan" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan replied.  
  
"How come I'm not feeling any wind, I mean we're going at over mach 2, so shouldn't we feel violent winds?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's because I created a ki barrier in front of us. If I release it, the wind will hit us, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen," Gohan replied.  
  
"No, no I don't," Videl responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Gohan yelled. A soon as he yelled that, Goten came rushing out the door, knocking him and Videl down,"  
  
"Goten! Be gentler around Videl, you hear!?" Gohan yelled angrily at his little brother.  
  
"Yes niichan. I'm sorry Videl, did I hurt you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Not that much, I"ll live." Videl responded.  
  
"You must be Videl, I'm Gohan's mother, Chi-chi" She said, while picking Goten off the floor by his gi.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs Son" Videl said while bowing.  
  
"Oh please, don't call me Mrs Son, makes me feel old. Just plain ol' Chi- chi will do fine," She responded.  
  
"Well mom, Videl and I should start on the flying training," Gohan said.  
  
"Hey 'niichan, can I come too? Besides, you said you'd teach me" Goten asked hopefully.  
  
"Ughh, sure why not," Gohan reluctantly agreed. (a/n: What would you do if your little brother/sister budded in on yours and your girlfriend/boyfriend "private" time? Do you know what it feels like? I sure do, I do it myself! ^_^)  
  
After flying for a few kilometers, Gohan found a clearing, which would be perfect. "Let's set down here," Gohan said, while pointing to the clearing he found.  
  
"Okay, now Videl, all you have to do is push your ki from within your body, underneath you. That's what lifts you into the air and pushes you forward. "Gohan said. "To summon your ki, you must first find it. First, move your hands parallel with the ground, and parallel with each other. Next, you must search your inner self and find your ki. Then you pull it out, and place it in between your hands?"  
  
"Uhh, okay, I'll try that" Videl responded hesitantly. She began by cupping her hands in front of her body, as instructed. 'Okay, find the center. Shouldn't be too hard, should it?' After a few minutes, a small glowing orb began to form in front of her. Next, she forced it downwards, and she levitated above the ground.  
  
'That's excellent Videl! No one's ever found their ki that quickly before" Gohan said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Is that so," Videl questioned, while looking behind to see Goten already flying, yelling, 'I'm a birdie! I'm a birdie!'  
  
"Goten's just natural at it, it runs in the family." Gohan said. After much practice and encouragement, Videl was able to fly low in the air for a long time. By now, it was 8:00, and the sky was getting dark. Gohan suggested getting inside to eat dinner, and they both agreed.  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Gohan yelled while entering his comfy comfy home.  
  
"That's great, I just finished making dinner for all of you," Chi-chi said happily while laying the enormous amount of food on the table.  
  
"Umm, Chi-chi, don't you think this is a bit too much food? I know how much Gohan eats, but this looks like double of what he eats" Videl asked.  
  
"Goten eats the same way, so it's safe to say this'll all be gone by the night" Chi-chi replied. After everyone washed their hands, food was being engulfed by the two demi-Saiyans quickly, while Chi-chi and Videl were eatting at a normal pace.  
  
"C'mon Videl, I wanna show you something." Gohan said while putting away his empty plates.  
  
"Okay, let's go" Videl agreed.  
  
Gohan led Videl to a small lake, where you could clearly see the bright big moon. Gohan had asked Shenlong to bring back the moon, but it wouldn't have the necessary characteristics to make a Saiyan go Oozaru. So it's a win-win situation for everyone.  
  
"Wow! This place is so beautiful, Gohan" Videl said while taking a good look around.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan replied. He sat down on the grass nearby the lake.  
  
"Hey Gohan, you still haven't told me about your past yet, mind telling me now?" Videl questioned, while taking a seat near Gohan. So Gohan told her about almost everything, from being captured by Raditz, to the end of Freeza. He left out the part about beating Cell because he didn't want her to know yet.  
  
"And that's it," Gohan concluded.  
  
"Oh my, that must've been pretty rough," Videl said. "You know, your life story would be a best-selling fiction novel."  
  
"I don't want to be famous. I just want to live a normal life, away from the paparazzi and everything," Gohan said, while looking at her intently.  
  
"I know how you feel," Videl said while looking up at Gohan's eyes. It was as if both knew what they wanted. Gohan leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He kissed her once more, but laying her back on the soft green grass. He left a trail of wet kisses down to her neck, and when he found a spot, he bit her there. Memories of Gohan began to flood through her head, once the bite had taken place.  
  
'Damn, I guess she'll know everything now,' Gohan thought. After a few minutes with Videl looking soulless, she began to talk.  
  
"So you beat Cell?" Videl asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for not telling you," Gohan replied.  
  
"It's okay, I know you would've told me sooner," Videl said back. "Now where were we?"  
  
Videl took a bite out of Gohan's neck, and her memories began to flood in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan woke up dazed, wondering why he was sleeping on grass. He got his answer when he felt someone move in his arms. Gohan smiled and went to wake Videl up.  
  
"Videl, we better get back home, or else my mom will wake up finding us not there," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Oohh, can't you just fly me there, I'm too sleepy," whined Videl.  
  
"Alright," agreed Gohan, as he flew her naked body towards their house. Luckily, it was 5:00 am, and Chi-Chi was still sleeping. He flew into his room, and was thankful that Goten and him had separate rooms. He lay Videl on his bed gentle, and climbed in after her.  
  
The next few days had been uneventful. Goten had found out about Gohan and Videl when he walked in for his daily wake-up call, and immediately told Chi-Chi. From there, Chi-Chi told Bulma, who told Vegeta and Trunks, who told Krillin and Juuhachigou, who told Yamcha, who told Tien and Chaotzu, who told Piccolo and Dende, and it finally it went to Goku, who got the message from Dende.  
  
Videl had already mastered flying by Sunday, and she and Gohan were sparring.  
  
"So Gohan, you entering the next Tenkaichi Budokai?" Videl wondered, while throwing a punch aimed at his face.  
  
"Yup! Need the money," Gohan answered, while sidestepping the punch.  
  
"Ha! There's no reason for me to join then," Videl said. "Make sure you beat my dad, he needs an ego-deflation"  
  
"You can still join, I'll go easy on you," Gohan said while lightly hitting her in the stomach. And by lightly, I mean in Saiyan terms. This sent Videl sprawling towards the ground, clutching her stomach in agony. "Oh no! Videl! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Next time, hit me harder. If I'm gonna stand a chance, I gotta be able to take a punch from you" Videl grunted while standing up. "Now where were we?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well how was that for a third chapter? Sorry for such the long delay, but if you want them coming in faster and better, you better REVIEW! Hey, should I add an 'R' (by which I mean NC-17) rated separate fic for when they have sex? Should I? Should I!? Also, when you review, tell me if you want a bad guy or not. If there's a bad guy, it'll be 50% action, 50% romance, but if there's no bad guys, it'll be like 20% action and 80% romance.  
  
"Oh no! If Marge marries Arty, I'll never be born!" Homer while watching Arty kiss Marge. 


	4. Tournament Troubles

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long with the update on this fic. The main reason this time is laziness and lack of inspiration. Man, what I would give to be an author who gets likes 8501859281 reviews per fic. Yeah, any ways, you wont' be seeing updates very often from me any more..as if that's news to you. Why? Because I want to start writing some other fics for some other animes, such as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters! Or some other stuff like that. Enough with this, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Plain and simple.  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking ::Bond speech:: 'Passage Through Time'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Loves Troubles: Tournament Troubles  
  
By: Endorphin  
  
'1 Month Before the Tenkaichi Budoukai'  
  
Punch! Kick! Punch! Kick!  
  
It was all Gohan could see while dodging all of the blows his mate threw at him. A side-step here, a move of the head there, it wasn't that hard.  
  
She has gotten a lot better over the past few days. I'm going to have to try if I want to blo- WHAM! Gohan got nailed in the face. He took a few steps back before rubbing his face.  
  
"OUCH!" Gohan yelled in some pain. A small trickle of blood travelled down his nose as Videl came up to check on him.  
  
"Are you okay, Gohan?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah," Was the response while cleaning himself up. "I'm okay."  
  
"Hope I didn't hit you too hard," Videl said while praising herself. "I'm getting better by the day, so you better keep your guard up nowadays."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Gohan said. They had been training so hard and long, they both lost track of time. It was about 8:00, just in time for dinner.  
  
"'Niichan!" A voice yelled. "MOM TOLD ME TO CALL YOU AND VIDEL FOR DINNER! YOU BETTER COME SOON OR ELSE I'LL EAT IT ALL!"  
  
"Shall we go, milady?" Gohan said in a polite way.  
  
"Flirting will get you everywhere," Videl responded. "Wanna race?"  
  
"Sure," Gohan said while prepping himself.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
They both blasted off, leaving a white trail behind. Videl had greatly increased in speed, but she was nowhere near as fast as Gohan was. Being the gentlemen, Gohan slowed down enough so they were neck and neck.  
  
Gohan and Videl both halted to a complete stop as they neared the house. They gentle floated down in front on Gohan's home and opened the door, only to find Goten eating away. Being the food-crazed maniac Gohan is, he jumped in and started filling his bottomless pit he calls a stomach. Since Videl was already used to this, she sat down and quietly ate some rice.  
  
"Your food is as good as ever, Chi-Chi," Videl commented.  
  
"Why thank you, Videl," Chi-Chi answered. "You'll make a GREAT wife for Gohan one day."  
  
"A w-wife?" Videl stuttered? Boy, Chi-Chi really jumps to conclusions fast! She thought with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Done!" Both Gohan and Goten chimed as they began to clean the table up. They knew that if they left it a mess, well, you don't wanna know what would happen.  
  
"Videl, I think you should get home, it's almost 9:00," Gohan said while peeping at the clock on the wall.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I was suppose to be home at 8:30!" Videl yelled in shock. How in the world did dinner take one friggin' hour?  
  
"I'll get you home, Videl. 5 minutes, tops," Gohan said while getting ready.  
  
"I'm on my way!" Videl said while jumping in Gohan's arms, blushing.  
  
Gohan ran out the door and blasted straight towards Orange Star City. He turned Super Saiyan and increased his speed by a ten-fold.  
  
"Gohan, why can't I feel any wind? We're almost at mach 3 so I should be feeling a lot of wind resistance," Videl said.  
  
"It's because I put up a ki barrier in front of us," Gohan released the ki barrier to show her. Immediately, wind began to rush up on her face. She was barely breathing.  
  
"Put..it..back!" Videl desperately yelled.  
  
"Ha ha ha, alright," Gohan said while laughing. A new ki barrier was formed and the wind stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here, Videl," Gohan quietly whispered while descending on the balcony of Videl's room.  
  
"That was fast," she whispered right back while opening her window, cautiously as to not make a creek that would alarm her over-protective father. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan."  
  
Gohan gently kissed her on the lips and then he began to fly back to his home in the mountains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look guys, there's the island!" Bulma yelled in excitement while pointing out the small island.  
  
"Hey, guys! I have a favour to ask all of you," Gohan began. "Please don't show off our powers. Especially to be able to turn Super Saiyan! I don't want reporters clawing at our doorsteps!"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be bad. Well, I agree," Kuririn agreed. "You too, right honey?"  
  
Juuhachigou only nodded.  
  
"I don't see a problem with reporters. I'll just kill them," Vegeta calmly said.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T VEGETA! IF YOU KILL ANY REPORTERS OF ANY KIND, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" Bulma angrily yelled.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta agreed.  
  
"Great! Now onto the island!" Bulma yelled while putting the pedal to the metal.  
  
She was flying awfully low as she reached the perimeters of the island. You could hear the rattles as tree branches began to come into contact with the jet.  
  
"W-woman! Pull up!" Vegeta yelled while holding onto his am rests for dear life. He was not used to flying in a jet, and he was scared.  
  
"WHOO!" Bulma yelled while making a spectacular landing. "How was that for some awesome maneuvering?"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE FLY LIKE THAT AGAIN! WHA IF MY BABY GOHAN GOT HURT!?" The venomous voice of Chi-Chi rang out. Needless to say, Bulma was scared out of her wits.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go to the registration desks," Gohan said while jumping off the plane, trying to calm down his enraged mother.  
  
The gang slowly walked up to the registration desks. They approached two men at the counter.  
  
"Names?" Guy #1 asked.  
  
"Son Gohan!" Gohan goofily said.  
  
"Vegeta,"  
  
"Call me Kuririn."  
  
"18"  
  
"Ma Junior."  
  
"Ma Junior? What kind of name is that, Piccolo-sensei?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's a name I once used to enter a tournament beforehand," Piccolo responded.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You can call me Trunks!" Trunks answered the man.  
  
"I'm Goten!" Was Goten's childish response.  
  
"Ahh, two competitors for the children's division," Guy #2 said while marking them off.  
  
"What!?" Trunks yelled in shock. "Children's division!?"  
  
"What's children's division," Goten asked his friend.  
  
"It's the part of the tournament where the kids fight," Guy #1 answered. "It's so the kids won't get hurt."  
  
"You hear that Goten," Trunks said, "They're sticking us with the babies."  
  
"What? I came here for some competition! I don't wanna fight babies," Goten whined.  
  
"Sorry kiddo's, new rules and regulations," Guy #2 said.  
  
"Any ways, I've enlisted you all in the tournament. The match-up pairings will be held in one hour at the Center Square. Be there or be square." Guy #1 said.  
  
'Half Hour Later'  
  
"Man, it sure is boring here," Gohan complained.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it, Gohan," Kuririn said. "The excitement will happen soon. Man, I wish Goku was here, fighting at the tournaments, just like old times."  
  
"But I am here, Kuririn!" A happy voice rang out.  
  
Everyone froze in his or her tracks. Gohan was the first one to react and looked behind him. There stood Son Goku, with a cheery smile plastered all over his face.  
  
"D-dad?" Gohan stuttered. "DAD!"  
  
Gohan ran up and hugged his father. "I missed you so much dad! What are you doing here!? Did you get wished back? What happened?"  
  
"Aha ha, I missed you too, son. No, I'm not wished back. Baba talked with Enma-daiou and he allowed me to come back to Earth for one day, and I chose this one!"  
  
"Son[1]," Piccolo said while walking up. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"It's really you, Goku!" Kuririn said with tears pouring out.  
  
"Goku?" Chi-Chi quietly said, with a teary face. "I missed you so much!" She ran up to him and hugged him hard.  
  
"I missed you too, Chi-Chi," He said softly while kissing her on her head. "Hey Vegeta! How's Trunks?"  
  
"Kakarotto. Ha! I'll enjoy beating the pulp out of you," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "I've gotten a lot stronger over this past few years!"  
  
"It'll be nice fighting you, Vegeta!" Goku answered.  
  
'Half Hour Later'  
  
The group reminisced about the good times over the past 7 years. Goku got to know his youngest son, Goten. If you shrink Goku enough, you'll have twins.  
  
"Attention all participants! Attention all participants!" Came a loud voice. "All participants of the Adult Division must line up at the qualification area. We'll then pick 15 participants, including Hercule Satan. Those 15 lucky ones will get to go on to the tournament.  
  
"Participants of the Junior Division must immediately head to the arena where we'll randomly pick people to battle." Rang out another loud voice.  
  
"C'mon Goten, we gotta go fight the babies now," Trunks casually walked towards the arena.  
  
"Right behind you!" Goten yelled as he quickly walked up to his friend.  
  
Qualification Round  
  
"Gohan? Gohan!" Videl yelled while giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ohh, who's this, Gohan, you're girlfriend?" Goku asked deviously.  
  
"Yes dad, this is Videl, my girlfriend," Gohan replied.  
  
Goku facefaulted. He expected for Gohan to deny it and sweatdrop a lot. He sure has grown!  
  
"Nice to meet you, Videl," Goku said.  
  
"You to, Mr. Son," Videl replied.  
  
"No need for formalities, just call me Goku," Goku said.  
  
  
  
"WOW! What a great punch from Mr. Satan! He might have achieved a NEW record at 187!" The announcer announced.  
  
The gang quickly got in line and they realized it was a punching machine.  
  
"What's with the punching machine, Videl?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"It's this new thing that my dad made up. It's to test who's the strongest. Those people will be in the tournament." Videl answered.  
  
All too soon, it was our Z-Figher's turn.  
  
"Hey guys, remember not to use too much power!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
Goku: 290  
  
Ma Junior: 285  
  
Gohan: 305  
  
Videl: 190  
  
Kuririn: 225  
  
18: 324  
  
"W-what amazing s-scores," The announcer stuttered as he watched those high numbers appear.  
  
"Remember Vegeta, not too much power!" Gohan quietly yelled.  
  
"I listen to no one, brat!" Vegeta snapped back. He reeled his arm back and let it hit! The punching machine flew back and into the wall, breaking into a million pieces.  
  
All the competitors froze in shock. Most of them ran away, afraid they were going to be killed by the maniac. Coincidentally, those that remained equaled up to 16.  
  
The competitors were Hercule, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Kuririn, Ma Junior, 18, Killah, Mighty Mask, Jewel, two weird guys named Shin and Kibito, Yamu, Spopovitch, and Taro (A/N: It's the big fat guy Kuririn fought. I forgot his name)  
  
And so the participants walked to the drawing area, wondering in anticipation as to which they were going to do battle with.  
  
"Will the participants please rise and select a number from the box!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Hercule - 16  
  
Goku - 5  
  
Gohan - 9  
  
Vegeta - 6  
  
Kuririn - 1  
  
Taro - 2  
  
Videl - 7  
  
Spopovitch - 8  
  
Ma Junior - 3  
  
Shin - 4  
  
18 - 15  
  
Kibito - 10  
  
Killah - 11  
  
Mighty Mask - 12  
  
Jewel - 13  
  
Yamu - 14  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at each other intently, Goku's first match was against Vegeta. Everyone else looked on in shock, wondering what would happen in the inevitable fight.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: I suggest you read and review! Been a while since I updated, ya? Well here's the fourth installment to my fic. Read and review.. Please! Just incase you couldn't figure it out, it's: Kuririn - Taro  
  
Piccolo - Shin  
  
Goku - Vegeta  
  
Videl - Spopovitch  
  
Gohan - Kibito  
  
Killah - Mighty Mask  
  
Jewel - Yamu  
  
18 - Hercule  
  
[1] - Piccolo sometimes calls Goku by his last name, Son..or so I've heard.  
  
Yeah well that's the end of chapter 4. Stay tuned for chapter 5! 


End file.
